2k3 & 2k12: Monster Problem
by Marialine
Summary: Sequel to 2k3 & 2k12: Ship Turn-Over. The turtles are invited to the birthday of the Daimyo's son, but when one of them is forbidden to attend but needs to attend, things start to get a little…out-of-hand.
1. Prologue- Fusions!

A/N This is the first and last note in this story;

2k12:

Hamato Leonardo/Leo

Hamato Raphael/Raph

Hamato Donatello/Donnie

Hamato Michelangelo/Mikey

2k3:

Leonardo

Raphael

Donatello/Don

Michelangelo/Mike

Miyamoto Usagi/Usagi

Leatherhead/LH

This also contains…fusions! Yay!

Fusions:

Lord Leader: Leonardo Multi

Peacemaker: Usagi Mikey

Croc King: LH E. Mikey

Wise-burn: Mike Raph

Finally found out that LH is a crocodile. Well, I suck.

ENJOY!!!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

"See ya soon, Mia!" Hamato Michelangelo waved goodbye to his best friend as he and his lover, Miyamato Usagi, stood in front of the 2k3 turtles' lair entrance, hand-in-hand. "Good luck with your stories and all!"

"Bye, Mikester!" Marialine Hexly-Magic waved back. "Be good to him, Usagi!"

"I will, I will," Usagi chuckled, waving the demoness goodbye.

As soon as Maria was gone, the couple went back inside the lair, still hand-in-hand. They were greeted with Leatherhead using his computer while the crocodile's tail lifted up his lover, Elemental Michelangelo, who was busy reading another book of his.

"Hey, dudes!" Mikey greeted.

"Hello, our friends," Usagi bowed.

"Greetings, Mikey," LH gave only a small wave. "Greetings, Usagi,"

"Hey, guys," E. Mikey turned his head from his book to them with a smile but suddenly frowned in confusion. "Uh, why aren't you two fused?"

"Fused?" Usagi got confused at the elemental's question. "What do you mean, my friend? Only gems, multi monsters and elementals can fuse, as far as I am concerned,"

Mikey turned red and looked down nervously, muttering, "I-I haven't told him yet…"

"Why?" E. Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Universal Fusion Day! Every gem, elemental, half-elemental, part-elemental, and multi monster should be in a fusion!"

Mikey gulped and took a deep breath.

"Told me what, my love?" the ronin turned to him. "What have you not told me yet?"

"I-I'm half elemental," the little orange banded ninja admitted in a whisper-like manner. "I-I can fuse like a normal elemental can,"

"What? But how?"

"My spell," E. Mikey bragged proudly. "It's what made every Michelangelo part elemental. Reg. Mikey is half while Mike is merely part but both can fuse,"

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Usagi," Mikey felt scared as he took a step back. "I-I was too nervous to. I thought you might hate me for it,"

"Hate you? No, no," Usagi went closer to his lover and leaned his head down. "I would never hate you, watashi no ai. (my love.)"

Mikey blushed and smiled as his rabbit lover placed a soft, furry hand on his cheek and gently stroked it. Their moment, however, was interrupted by none other than… E. Mikey.

"Ugh." the said elemental rolled his eyes as he hopped down from his boyfriend's tail and placed down the book he was reading. "If you two are done having a 'moment' then we can get to fusing!"

LH chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm when it comes to fusion as he placed his laptop down and stood up. The two did a simple ballet step with twirls, light footwork and a dip, making E. Mikey's eyes glow full-on orange then when their heads came in contact, they turned into beings of white light as their bodies fused into one creature. Usagi gasped and Mikey squealed as their friends' fusion came to life.

The fusion was tall; about 10 to 15 feet tall. His skin was dark green with scales down his back, which had a shell imprint while his front had a plastron imprint. He had lime golden hair and had orange eye lining around his eyes. He had four eyes; two normal bright gold while the other two were full-on baby blue with black pupils. He had an unbuttoned lab coat on with an orange shirt and brown shorts while he still retained LH's purple belt around his waist. He only had two arms but they were muscular while his face was in the shape of a crocodile as his long, swishy tail swung around behind.

"Subarashī (Amazing)…" Usagi was speechless as he stared up at the fusion's face.

"My name is Croc King," it said with a bow. "Greetings, my friends,"

"Hello, Croc King!" Mikey waved energetically. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, that's a fusion?" the ronin sounded impressed. "Watashi wa sore o tsu dearu to kanji te iru hōhō o gimon ni omou…(I wonder how it feels to be one…)"

"Then fuse!" E. Mikey's enthusiasm went through Croc King's mouth. "Go on! You and Reg. Mikey!"

Croc King then shook his head and LH spoke out, "Calm yourself, E. Mikey. Let the take their time. A fusion takes the calmness and focus of the two beings,"

"But it's always so exciting to see new fusions!"

"I understand but please, be calm and patient,"

Mikey and Usagi stared at the two fight through the body of the fusion in front of them.

Them fighting in one body looked like Croc King was fighting himself!

"Uh, dudes?" the orange banded turtle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Both E. Mikey and LH asked through one mouth as Croc King turned his head to the couple.

"Are you guys done fighting?"

"Yes," LH made Croc King nod in response. "We are done,"

"Then," Usagi turned to the little turtle next to him. "may we try to fuse now?"

Mikey blushed but smiled and nodded in response. The ronin held out a hand and the turtle took it, giving Usagi the chance to twirl him around then dip him down, baby blue eyes shimmering at olive black ones before their lips came into contact, letting their bodies turn light and fuse into one. Croc King gasped as the light slightly ceased and showed the new being formed.

The fusion was shorter than Croc King; about 9 feet or less. His skin was pale lime green and he had loose rabbit ears that was poking out of his short, light indigo-and-green hair. He wore white, sleeveless kimono with golden shorts and black shoes with brown socks on his feet. He had four, slim arms, each one with a white band on the wrist. He had four eyes that alternated in color; the first pair was olive black and baby blue while the other pair was the same but vice versa. He had a shell and plastron imprint plus a belt which carried a huge sword and a huge nunchuck that could turn into a huge kusarigama.

Croc King's jaw dropped. "A new fusion is amazing…"

"Mm, huh?" The being blinked his eyes before looking down at himself. "Whoa…"

"How do you feel?" Croc King asked, placing a hand on the new creature's shoulder.

"A little… uneasy," the fusion gulped and stared at two of his hands. "I do not even know how to call myself,"

"Well, you are a fusion between an enthusiastic and hyperactive reptile and a calm and honorable mammal. A perfect fusion, in my opinion. Let's call you… Peacemaker,"

"Peacemaker?" The being lifted another arm and flicked his fingers, letting magic appear in the air as he smiled. "Watashi wa sore ga suki desu. (I like that.)"

"Well," Croc King chuckled with an eye roll. "at least your love for Japanese didn't change,"

"HEEEEEELLOOOOO!"

The two fusions looked up in surprise to see two more fusions.

The first one had two-colored eyes; one coal black and one crystal blue as a blue-and-orange mask wrapped around them. His skin was light blue and he had four arms, like Peacemaker. He looked about 10 feet tall as he wore a small black jacket with a golden sleeveless shirt inside and he wore black shorts while a glowing red amulet was around his neck. He had a plastron and a shell. He had a ninja belt inside his jacket but above his shorts and he had ninja wrappings around his wrists and around his legs while having a huge katana behind his shell.

The other fusion looked like he came from a rodeo. His height was nearly the same as the first but a few inches shorter. He had four eyes but one had an eye batch so three were showing; one ocean blue, one emerald green and one reddish-orange. He had a shell and a plastron with a black, sleeveless leather hoodie with spikes but the hood was down and the bottom parts were ripped. They were both barefoot and, like the first, he had ninja wrappings on all of his four, muscular arms. A huge sai connecting to a kusarigama blade with a chain was around his waist.

"Um," Peacemaker looked frightened. "who might you two be?"

"I'm Lord Leader," the first fusion said. "I'm Leonardo and Multi's fusion. This is my pal, Wiseburn, Michelangelo and Raph's fusion. And you are?"

"Oh!" Peacemaker was flustered with embarrassment. "I am Usagi and Mikey's fusion, Peacemaker. Nice to meet you both,"

Croc King chuckled and rolled his eyes. "This should be a fun day…"

A/N To be honest, this is just an intro to the whole fusing thing cause it's an important part in the upcoming sequels, including this one!


	2. The Invitation

A/N Now, this takes place 2 years from the last chapter and last story.

ENJOY!

X

Leonardo's POV

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

I groan as I squirm and hit the alarm to shut it off. I sigh and open my eyes before sitting up to rub my aching head. I rub my sleepy eyes then turn my head and smile to see my lover Multi sleeping beside me peacefully.

Man, he's so cute when he sleeps~

He flinches and snuggles the blanket as he turns to his side, his shell facing me. I chuckle and roll my eyes at his adorableness then I lay back down and wrap an arm around his waist. He must've felt that cause soon, he turned around to face me with his crystal blue eyes shimmering.

"Ohayo (Good morning), Leonardo~" he says with a smile.

"Ohayo (Good morning), babe~" I purr and pull him close before nuzzling his neck, making him churr in response.

"Leonardo!~" he giggles, pulling away a bit. "It's too early! Besides, we aren't even married yet,"

"Sadly," I sigh.

I'm only 18 years old and he's only 17 years old. We've been together for two years and a bunch of days but if I ever propose to him and sensei would find out, he'd lecture me longer than I'd lecture my brothers.

Anyway, I sit up and stretch before getting up. Multi gets up after me and goes to his closet to get dressed as I place on my gear and my mask. I turn around and see him appear back out still in his pajamas but now holding hangers on both of his hands.

One hanger had an orange, long-sleeved shirt with the print 'MONSTERS RULE' and black jeans with thin fabric while the other hanger had a golden, sleeveless shirt with rips at the bottom and brown shorts with floral designs all over it.

"Which one do you think is better, Leonardo?" he asks with a troubled expression on his face as he holds out the outfits. "Lazy Dark Casual or Spring Sunshine Casual?"

"Spring Sunshine," I reply with no hesitation, folding my arms with a smile. "It brings the best in you,"

He blushes and chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you~ Alright, then,"

He throws the other outfit back into the closet and shuts the door with a slam then he places on the one I chose and rubs his amulet's gem to shine it. I wait by the door, leaning my shell and my foot against the wall a bit as he comes to me then we go downstairs to join the others on eating breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)!" Multi greets everyone as he took his seat next to E. Mikey.

"Ahimsa…(Hello [in Elemental Language])" E. Mikey groans with an eye roll.

He looks as if he hadn't had some sleep in a while. But then again, he and Leatherhead spent the whole night in the lab for some random research so I'm not surprised.

"Morning, dudes!" Mikey waved at us from across the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Watashi wa anata no osoi saigo no yoru nemu~tsu ta no wa o sanshō shi te kudasai. (I see that the two of you slept late last night.)" Usagi comments, eyeing me and Multi.

"My Sakura and I did the same but at least we had our body clocks,"

I chuckle and roll my eyes at his comment. "Yeah, yeah. I know,"

"So…what are our plans today, dudes?" Mike asks, nibbling a piece of toast in his hand.

"Watashi wa shira nai (I don't know), really," Multi shrugs.

"Leo and I are planning to go on a sewer run," Don replies with my counterpart Leo nodding.

"Donnie an' I got some tests ta do with my weight liftin'" Raphael says, flexing his muscles, which made me eye roll and made Donnie blush as the rest gag.

"Well, Mikey and I are going to do a little training," Usagi holds Mikey's hand with a smile. "Tsugi ni kare wa chōri watashi ni tsuite mono mata wa ko no oshie masu. (Then, he will teach me a thing or two about cooking.)"

"Leatherhead and I are staying in the lab," E. Mikey yawns and leans his head on Leatherhead's chest sleepily. "Akiraka ni…(Obviously…)"

"Hey, Multi," I turn my head to my boyfriend. "what if you teach me a little bit about Crystal Making? Tsukuru kesshō de watashi wa tsuneni sore ni tsuite kyōmi ga aru sa re te iru to anata wa totemo yoi. (I have always been curious about it and you're so good at making crystals.)"

Multi smiles and blushed, giggling adorably. "Well, sono ato wa tashika ni shi tai baai wa! (if you want to then sure!)"

"Aww, man!" Mike pouts with a groan. "Wareware wa sore o okonau ni suru to katei wa nani desu?! (What are we suppose to do then?!)"

Raph chuckles and smiles, placing his hand on my little brother's shoulder. "How about we fuse and stay in a sewer tunnel to test our powers again? Tabun watashitachi wa sore wa toshi mae yori mo ryōkō na seigyo deki masu. (Maybe we can control it better than 2 years ago.)"

Mike's eyes light up and his mouth curves into a wide smile. He kisses his lover and they run off into the sewers. Don and Leo follow shortly for their run while Raphael and Donnie go up in their room to start their test. Usagi and Mikey go to the dojo and Leatherhead and E. Mikey go to the lab as I wait for Multi to finish his drink before we both go up to our room.

(TIME SKIP)

"Hang on, let me get Master Splinter his cup of matcha," I stand up from the ground and head towards the door.

"Okay," Multi nods with that cute smile as he holds the Lotus crystal in his hands. "shikashi anata wa bakku matawa kono yōkai sa re masu o isogi suru hitsuyō ga ari masu! (but you need to hurry back or this will dissolve!)"

"Watashi ga shi masu! (I will!)" I run out of our room and into the kitchen then once I got sensei's cup of matcha, I carefully walk into his room.

With knocking, of course. I'm not rude. Yeesh.

"Sensei?" I slide his sliding door a little to peek inside if he was still there.

"Come in, my son," I smile when I hear his voice.

I enter and give him his cup of matcha but soon got confused when I realized that he was holding a letter in his hand. He places it down beside him and takes a sip of his tea.

"Sensei, may I?" I ask, gesturing to the letter.

He nods and continues to drink while I take the letter in my hand and unfolded it. I gasp at the content.

Dear Splinter-san,

It has been quite a while since I have seen you and have heard from you, friend. I want us to have a talk, father to father, about how things are now. I know it is going to be a difficult decision to leave your sons behind so I suggest that they come with you to help set up for my son Ue-Sama's birthday party. It's in a week so we have plenty of time to talk and set up. I hope to see you here today.

Sincerely yours,

The Daimyo

"Sensei, is this true?" I was surprised that, above all people, the honorable Daimyo wants US to help him set up for his son's birthday party! I feel so honored!

"Yes, my son," Master Splinter nods with a smile. "He sent this today so we must get ready to leave at once. I am sure he would be honored to meet your lovers, especially Elemental Michelangelo for they are old friends as well,"

"That's great!" I cheer, turning to the door." I'll tell the others right away!"

(TIME SKIP)

"Yay!" Mike jumps. pulling E. Mikey, Mikey and Raph in a big, tight hug. "WE'RE GOING TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY! IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! OOH, YEAH!"

"Fuck off, asshole!" E. Mikey pries himself from my little brother's grip and yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeesh, dare ka wa kesa shisei ga ari. (somebody has an attitude this morning.)" Multi giggles as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"E. Mikey stayed up all night in the lab to examine the Python Crystals that we found deep in the sewers last week," Leatherhead explain, placing lover on his lap as E. Mikey's head leaned on his chest.

"Aah," Leo nods. "so that's why he's acting like a grumpy shell,"

"Reminds me of Donnie," Raph chuckles.

Donnie's face reddens in embarrassment. "SORE WA HONTŌ MASE N! (THAT'S NOT TRUE!)"

Raphael snickers and lifts his lover on his shell. Donnie gulps in nervousness but soon calmed down and smiles, wrapping his arms around my red clad brother's neck to relax. I chuckle and roll my eyes to Don, who met my gaze and immediately growled.

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GRUMPY SHELL, LEONARDO!" he snarled, making Leo yelp in shock.

"Sure, Don. Sure…" I smirk and roll my eyes away but still caught a glance of my counterpart calming my genius brother down with whispers I couldn't hear.

"So, we are staying in the Daimyo's palace for a week?" Usagi asks with folded arms as Mikey stood by him.

I nod. "That's what it says so we need to start packing,"

"Alright," Leo claps his hands together. "come on, guys. No kaishi o shutoku shi te mi masho u. (Let's get started.)"

Multi and I retreat back to our room to oblige. I was getting my luggage from the closet when I noticed my love sitting on the bed with an ugly frown on that beautiful face of his, which I didn't like. I frown and sit next to him.

"Babe?" I place a hand on top of his, making him blink and turn his head up at me. "Anata wa daijōbu? (You okay?)"

He shakes his head, tears at the rims of his eyes that were threatening to fall. He takes back his hand and rubs it, confusing me as I go a little closer.

"Multi?" I ask again, hoping that he'd answer this time as I place my hands gently at the sides of his shoulders. "Is there a problem? You can tell me anything. You know that,"

He sighs and looks back up at me, his crystal blue eyes a little misty in tears.

"There's something you need to know…"


	3. The Monster Banishment

Multi's POV

"What is it?" he asks, his eyes curious yet concerned and worried at the same time.

Should I tell him? I mean, he is my lover so maybe he would understand?

'Of course he would! He loves you!'

Or…will he call me a complete dishonor?

'WTF?!'

Ugh! Shut up!

'You shut up! You're thinking negative!'

Look, I know he's friends with the Daimyo and Ue-Sama and I know he'd team up with them more than me.

'He loves you, Multi. He'd never…'

He'd just break up with me!

'You're getting ahead of yourself again!'

I… I'm not sure anymore…

Leonardo's POV

One question. I asked him just one question and he's left frozen with wide eyes. His eyes were twitching and he seemed like he was having an internal conversation with himself. I wanted to give him some space until I saw his skin was fading and his amulet was glowing intensively, making me panic.

"Multi?!" I didn't want to sound pressuring but he was worrying me as I snap him from his inner thoughts.

He looks at me in the eyes and I met his. They were pale now, worse than a few minutes ago and it just made me worry more but I know I'd scare him so I calmed myself down and hold his hands. I kiss one and smile.

"Saken tame sumi mase n. (I'm sorry for yelling.)" I apologize, letting go of one of his hands and placing my free hand on his cheek.

He trembled, his eyes still wide as he looks at me until he suddenly breaks down in tears.

"SUMI MASE N (I'M SORRY), LEONARDO!" he wails, hugging me tight as one of his hands grip my shoulder and the other my belt.

I was confused and shocked as he cries on my chest. I recover quick and hug him warmly, wrapping my arms around his waist then I kiss his forehead and let him cry on my shoulder for a few minutes until he calmed down.

"Shh~ it's okay," I soothe him, rubbing his shell. "Calm down~"

"Sumi mase n (I'm sorry), Leonardo…" he mutters then I pull away and wipe the tears off his eyes with my thumb.

"Multi, please," I was now desperate to tell me. "I've never seen you like this. Please tell me what's wrong,"

He sighs and nods. He fiddles with his finger and gulps then he takes a deep breath and looksdown.

"… I… I'm not allowed to go in the Battle Nexus,"

I was taken back. "Wait, what? I don't understand…"

He starts to cry and I realize that I went too far again. I cup his chin and kiss him to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," I apologize again, a soft smile on my face. "Please go on. Help me understand why you aren't allowed,"

He nods. "Thank you and I'm sorry for losing myself there. Well, the reason I'm not allowed is… because of my mom,"

"Your mom? You have never even talked about your family other than your brothers. Nani ga a~tsu ta nodesu ka? (What happened?)"

"Well," he begins. "it was many years ago. My brothers and I were just 5 years old when our mother, Treasure 'Broken' Lilypad or Broken, brought us to the Battle Nexus. She'd been reading about kingdoms lately and she wanted us to be princes for our future and her to be a queen. She went to the Battle Nexus and told the Daimyo that, in behalf of all monsters, she wanted to be friends with him. He, of course, gave us a chance but then, she began to do something… bad,"

"Huh?" I was getting intrigued with the story now. "What kind of bad?"

"She was only 18 that time yet she wanted the Daimyo to fall in love with her so she tried to seduce and trick him into becoming his queen. He became very close with us and soon trusted mom to handle the war-staff, teaching her how to handle it properly too. The Ultimate Ninja found out her plans and exposed her, blaming us along with her. Mom approved his plans after knowing she couldn't do anything to deny then…"

"Then the Daimyo banished you and your family?" I guess and he nods.

"Not just that," he sighs and bites his bottom lip. "Since mom said that she did those in things 'in behalf of all monsters', he forbade any other yokai and/or monster, half, part or pure, to enter,"

"Oh," I nod and wipe the tear that was threatening to roll down his cheek. "Is that why you're nervous? Because you can't come with us?"

"Hai. (Yes.)" he approves with a frown. "But also cause it reminds me of mom, who died… two years ago…"

"Hey, nai kanashī koto. (don't be sad.) It's okay. I mean, as I heard from E. Mikey, fusions aren't allowed either,"

He shakes his head. "Sore wa kotonaru (That's different), Leonardo. Unlike fusions, monsters are more common to be discriminated. I mean, we never chose to be monsters and people…people expect us to be… freaks…"

He falls into tears again and I hug him, kissing his cheek to help calm him down.

Thank God, I knew exactly what he meant. He had told us before that he and his brothers were normal mutated turtles when they were exposed with monster DNA-filled chemicals. Now, I feel sad that so many creatures discriminate monsters when they don't even choose to be those things.

"Hey," I smile and look at those crystal blue eyes of his. "Look, if you're that scared to go to the Battle Nexus, how about you stay here and hold down the fort for us?"

He smiles and nods. "That sounds nice. Arigatō. (Thank you.)"

"Dōitashimashite. (You're welcome.)" I kiss him tenderly then I stand up and pack my luggage, with his help, of course.

I kiss him goodbye and go down to meet with the others then when they asked where was Multi, I explain them the situation and they were all shocked, except for Mike, Mikey and E. Mikey.

"I feel sad for Multi," Mikey sighs, leaning against Usagi's chest.

"Dōi suru. (I agree.)" Usagi nods as he rests an arm around his lover's waist. "Yes, we have a hatred for yokais and monsters but blaming all for one's evil deeds is just not right for discrimination,"

"What a mouthful but then, I also agree," E. Mikey folds his arms and goes on Leatherhead's back.

"Guys, let's not talk about this anymore," I sternly say, turning away from them. "Shi te mi masho u chōdo iku. (Let's just go.)"

I hope Multi would be alright without me, tho…


	4. Back From The Dead?

Multi's POV

It's been 2 days since Leonardo left with the others to help set up for Ue-Sama's birthday party and we still video chat to check up on each other every night.

…well, I video chat him every night but him? He tries to video chat me either every minute or every hour of the day. I love him, I really do but he does tend to take things a little… too far.

Anyway, it was in the middle of the afternoon and I was having lunch when my phone rang. Thinking that it was Leonardo AGAIN, I groan and pick it up but I was shocked to see it was a video call from an unknown number. Curious, and possibly stupid, I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask before I gasp to see a familiar face.

"Hello there, my little baby crystal blue!~" she greets with a sweet smile on her face. "Dono yō ni monogoto watashi no musuko te i masu ka?~ (How are things, my son?~)"

"Mom?!" I was so shocked that I drop my phone.

How?! What?! I don't even…!

"Hello? Hello?! Multi? Are you still there?"

I place a hand on my chest, feeling my heart pounding fast and hard as I start to hyperventilate.

"Son? Crystal blue? Multi?!"

I finally snap out of my frightened thoughts and sigh then I pick up my phone with my hands trembling. I place the call on Speaker Phone and take a deep breath.

"M-Mom?" I curse at myself for stuttering but I was still scared as fuck.

"Oh, you answered!" she seems cheerful and pleased. "Wonderful!"

"Um, hi, Mom," I try to start over the conversation.

I mean, this is my mom. I should be HAPPY to see her. Even if I don't know how she's still alive…

"Hello, watashi no o ko sama. (my son.)" I feel like she was smiling while she talked. "I suppose you're wondering on why I'm alive,"

"But I'm not pressuring you to tell me, Mom," I wanted to but I didn't want to sound rude.

"Oh, shikashi watashi wa shi tai!(but I want to!) You will never believe it but I know exactly how I have a million lives!"

"A million lives?! Anata ga jisshitsu mama no tame no mono desu?! (Are you for real, Mom?!)"

"Yes, I am! Remember those trinkets that I gave to you and your brothers when you were at least a year old?"

"Yes, I do. What about them?"

"Well… I stored my internal life in them! So, as long as they're in tact, I'm alive!"

Oh. My. Shell… I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING! Mom is still alive… BECAUSE OF US! I am SO gonna tell my brothers this!!!

"That's great!" I was off my seat and jumping like I just don't care, which I didn't really. "I can't wait to tell Hunter, Nightfall and Shadow!"

Who are they? They're my older brothers and Leo, Raph and Donnie's counterparts.

"Wait, Multi!" she interrupts my celebration and thoughts with a stern voice. "I want you to listen to me. Watashi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyō to suru. (I need your help.)"

That's odd. Mom NEVER uses Japanese with a voice that solemn in her life! She usually uses a foreign language when she's happy and cheerful but serious? I can't believe this.

Still, I nod. "A-Alright, Mom. What do you need help with?"

"Is anyone with you?"

"No, I'm home alone,"

"Good but still. We can't be too careful. Let's speak foreign for a while, my child,"

"O-Okay, then…"

(A/N I HAD TO USE GOOGLE TRANSLATOR FOR THIS SO IF IT IS WRONG, SORRY!)

She takes a deep breath and tells me her plan.

"Bakuhatsu shi ta ato watashi wa betsu no jigen to yoba reru dai kai han nihon ni terepōto ta. Watashi wa kono Hebi to yoba reru omo a~tsu ta to kare wa watashi ni kaka~tsu ta. Genzai de wa mae no tatakai no nekusasu toshi ni wa nyūsha o oboe te iru? sa te omo no tatakai no nekusasu watashi o hikitsugu herupu shi tai! subarashī de wa ari mase n?! wareware wa saishū mato ni watashitachi no jishin no ōkoku ga ari masu!"

(Translation: After the explosion, I was teleported to another dimension called 3rd Feudal Japan. I met this snake called Lord Hebi and he took me in. Now, remember the incident in the Battle Nexus years ago? Well, Lord Hebi wants to help me take over the Battle Nexus! Isn't that great?! We'll finally have a kingdom of our own!)

I was dumbfounded. Take over the Battle Nexus?! Again?! Is she serious about her plan?!

I feel tears at the rims of my eyes but I wipe them off and sigh lightly to not be heard. I clear my throat and reply in the same language.

"Haha, anata wa anata ga mae ni toshi oko~tsu ta koto no ato ni anata no kyōkun to wa omowa nai? Wa daimyō beikoku auto o ke~tsu ta TO no nekusasu kara subete no monsutā o tsuihō sa. Kare wa beikoku to yoba reru oroka 'watashitachi no shurui to watashitachi no kazoku ni haji' sore kara kare wa watashi tachi haji o yūsuru beki dearu koto o beikoku mo ii mashi ta!"

(Translation: Mother, don't you think you've learned your lesson after what happened 12 years ago? The Daimyo kicked us out AND banished all monsters from the Nexus. Not to mention he called us 'a dishonor to our kind and our family' then he even told us that we should have shame!)

"Watashi ga shi~tsu te iru watashi o oboe te iru. (I know, I remember.)"

"Watashi wa futatabi haji to hinan suru hitsuyō wa ari mase n! (I don't want to be accused as a dishonor again!)" I couldn't help but scream at Mom's tone, which gave away how much she didn't care about the fact of dishonor and that she had no shame.

"Ochitsui te kudasai (Calm yourself), Multi. Wa daimyō no haken shi ta ato meiyo mō mondai koto wanai. (After the dispatching of the Daimyo, honor would never matter anymore.)"

I freeze. I had no idea what to say anymore.

This isn't Mom. Mom is a kind, sweet, caring mutant rabbit who honors her parents and respects honor. Well, at least that's she used to be. What happened to the mother I used to know? The one who needed us to help her during depression and still acts happy to make us happy? She's gone. For life, I hope not.

She must've not cared if I answered her or not cause soon, I was snapped out of thoughts by her sweet-sickening voice.

"Koto o watashi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyō to suru riyū desu watashi no aisuru ko. watashi wa anata ga hitsuyō desu. (That's why I need your help, my dear child. I need you.)" she giggles in her 'Yandere' voice, causing me to shiver in fear." No nekusasu ni anata ga miru (See you at the Nexus), Multi…"

And with that, she hangs up, leaving me frozen in my thoughts as I drop my phone, causing it to be broken and smashed. I blink a couple of times before sighing sadly and taking out my Portal Crystal. I open a swirling, water-like portal and enter it at full speed.

I'm going to warn Leonardo and the Daimyo. Whether they want me in or not.


	5. Injustice

In the Battle Nexus…

Leonardo's POV

I frown as I look at the picture of me and Multi in my phone.

It's only been two days and I missed him so much. I wanted talk to the Daimyo about it so badly but, I know that it wasn't his fault, not is it Multi's. It was his crazy Mom but then, she's dead so I can't blame a corpse for this either.

I sigh and turn my Shellcell off to charge as I drift into slumber.

Narrator's POV

From the outside of his eldest son's room, Splinter caught Leonardo sulking over the fact that Multi was forbidden to be in the Battle Nexus.

The old rat sighed. 'Sad that Multi's own parent was blinded by her ambition for her and her sons' future. She would have been less reckless on her thoughts.'

With that, he walked away to talk with the Daimyo, whom he found chatting with Lord Noriyuki and Tomoe Ame, who had also been invited to come early to help set up for Ue-Sama's birthday party.

"And to make sure nothing terrible interrupts the party," Daimyo told the two. "Donatello-san, Hamato Leonardo-san, Raphael-san, and Hamato Donatello-san ensured inventions from their dimensions called Security Cameras,"

"Sorera wa nani desu ka?(What are those?)" Noriyuki asked.

"Rectangular things that are used to watch for criminals and/or intruders," Splinter butted in but the three didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Tomoe nodded. "I see. Sore wa kanjō desu ka? (Is it affective?)"

"Yes, most of the time,"

"So there is no danger?" Noriyku smiled. "Dono yō ni kokorodzuyoi! (How reassuring!)"

Splinter nodded then he turned to his old friend. "Daimyo, may I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Splinter-san?" Daimyo questioned.

"Is it true that monsters had been forbidden to come in the Battle Nexus?"

Daimyo froze but soon recollected himself with a nod. "Yes, Splinter-san, it is true,"

"Sono monsutā wa hidoi hanzai i~tsu te i ta. (The monsters had done a terrible crime.)" Tomoe growled. "They had tricked the Daimyo in the past and tried to take over the Battle Nexus,"

"Broken Lilypad had done it in behalf of all monsters," Noriyuki continued. "Kanojo wa kanojo no kazoku to kanojo no shurui no nekusasu o hikitsugu shi tai to omo~tsu ta. (She wanted to take over the Nexus for her family and her kind.)"

All Splinter do was sigh and nod in understanding. He was about to start a different topic when a voice caught their attention.

"She was desperate."

They all turned around to see E. Mikey leaning against a wall with his arms folded as he looked at them with solemn, diamond eyes and a frown. Leatherhead was behind him, a hand on his lover's shoulder just in case he would go in a rampage.

Multi was E. Mikey's best friend and E. Mikey would NEVER let anyone judge him and his family or even hurt him and his family for that matter. Same goes vice versa with Multi.

"Anata wa nani o i~tsu ta no (What did you say), Elemental Michelangelo-san?" Tomoe was confused.

"I SAID she was desperate, Tomoe Ame," E. Mikey repeated, hissing at the samurai cat. "anata ga mo~tsu te Ī E kanojo no kettei o handan suru tame ni anata o ataeru yō ni kako ni kanojo ni oko~tsu ta koto wa ari mase n migi aidea o kantan ni. (You have NO idea what happened to her in the past so that gives you no right to judge her decisions that easily.)"

"Calm down, love," Leatherhead made them turn around to walk away. "Let's just leave,"

"Fine…" E. Mikey gritted his teeth and grumbled as he and his lover walked into the halls.

As soon as they were alone, they started talking again as they continued to walk.

"Now, what was all that about, E. Mikey?" the crocodile mutant spoke in a soft tone to not anger his lover any further.

"Multi doesn't deserve to be treated this way," the elemental confessed, growling. "None of his family does. It's not their fault. It's not their choice! It never was! But, oh no, people around them never understand!"

"Calm yourself," his lover reminded him, knowing what happens whenever he was raging mad.

The turtle king sighed, suddenly realizing that his body was glowing burning orange in his words so once he was calm, he spoke again but in a weak, near-to-tears voice.

"I… I just don't get it," he came to a stop and had his arms wrapped around himself. "Three common creatures that are mostly discriminated are elementals, fusions and monsters. Top 3 are elementals because of Supremo's dictatorship while Top 2 are fusions because of their misunderstood, MISJUDGED purposes. Top 1 are monsters because they are the most mysterious creatures above all. Elementals are feared, Fusions are misjudged and Monsters are hated. I just can't understand anymore…"

Before he could notice them, tears were already rolling down his cheeks as he hugged himself tighter. Leatherhead frowned and hugged his lover from behind.

"Shh~ There, there," he soothed the elemental king. "I understand the hatred of injustice your feeling. I was always told to be a monster because I couldn't control my anger and it makes me destroy people I love. But those are just words. They don't define us or anyone else. To be honest, I thought they are a little too focused on hating yokais and I would rather have Usagi for a friend than them,"

"Yeah, I guess," E. Mikey shrugged. "I just wish the Daimyo knew just how discriminating his rule is… and the sooner, the better…"


End file.
